


Dawn Becomes Evil Not Twilight

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Matter of Life and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Dawn is so Different after Spike and Angelus Turn 18 Years Old Dawn into a Vampire Against her will on Behalf of Drusilla.





	1. Chapter 1

Poor Human Dawn is taking out The Trash and listening to music on Her Ipod when suddenly Spike and Angelus Appear Out Of Nowhere. And then They Both Bite Her and Give Her Their Blood while They Slip On A Black Pendant Necklace On Her Neck after They Both Slice A Cut From Above Their Bellybuttons/Navels and She Drinks As Much As She Can. All The While Drusilla cuts open Faith's Forehead and licks greedily then she Says A Sleeping Spelling From The Sacred Book Of Blood Rites then Buffy Falls. Asleep While Trying To Use A Witch Willow Wood Stake On Drusilla's Ice Cold Heart but Poor Big Sister Buffy Falls Into A Deep Sleep and so doe's Her Fellow Vampire Slayer Faith. Meanwhile Spike and Angelus put Now Sleeping Dawny Girl into A Black Car and Dry Off into Austin to Be Exact and When Dawn Wakes Up She finds herself in a Grand Mansion Tied Up To A Thick Oak Wood. Chair and Incredibly Thirsty and Angelus Lowers The Head Of A Terrified Maid to drink from/The Stench Of Drying Blood/Rot Setting In Is In The Air but Dawn Stubbornly Refuses to Partake In The Fatal Drink. So Spike and Angel say No More Mister Nice Guy By Cutting Her Hair then giving her a bath/changing her into A Dark Blue Club Dress then applying Makeup to her face along With Silver Nailpolish and take Off Austin's Shadiest Prostitution Havens and Spike Walks Dawn on Parade back and forth. Dawn is Unsteady on her Strappy Silver Heels and The Red Strappy Thong Gives Her A Uncomfortable Wedgie and Unfortunate Newly Turned Dawn. Hates All of the attention that she is now getting from lonely and horny guys with Bad Hygiene as The Colorful Bangles on wrists gingle and jangle as she is forced to Move By Manipulative Spike. And when Two Drunk and Smelly Older College Guys say Whose The Hottie In Blue? and Spike says this Babe is Twilight. And She Is Barely Broken In So Give her a try for $20 and The Two Drunk Men Hand Spike Two Twenties and Take Terrified Vampire Dawn/Twilight has no choice but to Be Taken Into The Alley. And They Grab Her Breasts/Kiss On Her Neck Take Off Their Shirts Try To Take Off Her Dress/Make Sexually Charged Comments But When They Stick Their Hand. Up her dress and try to pull her Panties Down she Bites Into Them And Drinks Greedily until They Are Completely Drained Of Their Worthless Lifes. Then Spike hauls Twilight into The Car and Drives Off to A Cheap And Crappy Motel and Slaughter The Lowlife Tennants For Blood along with An Unhappy Dawn in tow then they clean up/change clothes and head off To An Abandoned Warehouse that Drusilla had Already Prepared. Drusilla takes Twilight too look in The Mirror at Herself with Her New Short Red Human Hair and she is Wearing A Tight Black Vynle Midriff Corset with A Black Vynle Booty Shorts On Paired. With Tall Black Bondage Buckle Platform Boots and A Black Silk Ribbon Choker On With Black Buckle Up Fingerless Gloves On and she lays down with Drusilla and cries and falls asleep.


	2. Help I Think That I Have Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will She Ever Be Saved.

When Twilight/Dawn makes up it's Because Angelus wants to go Out Breaking Into Shops and He Wants To Go To A Strip Club and Watch Some Beautiful Humans. Dancing so Drusilla Leads Twilight off Into The Dark Sedan and then They Break Into A Grocery Store. And Chase after check other with Carts and Drink Some Beer But Their Buzz Won't Last For Very Long Due to them being The Undead/Vampires and then go To A Strip Club and.


End file.
